How Do You Say Something You Can't?
by Alex Lalala
Summary: Craig needs to tell Kyle something very important... but he can't. I'm not very good at summaries, haha, so just please read. It's a CRYLE story. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

EDIT:: I started this story before it was revealed that Kenny was Mysterion so, yeah. Just so you know.

Hey everyone. Okay, so this is my first real story I'm posting on here (my other one is just a collection of oneshots), so sorry if it's not that good. Hahaa. But, I'd really like some feedback. Positive or negative, it doesn't matter, just please read and review.(:

- Alex.

* * *

"_Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight, I'mma fight 'til we see the sunlight_…" I sang, quite badly, along with the radio. It was Wednesday afternoon and I was on the floor of my room writing an essay that was due. Well, technically, it was due Friday, but I wanted to get it out of the way. As I idly twirled a lock of my curly red hair around my finger thinking of a good thesis sentence, I heard something hit my window. I looked up and stared blankly at the window when I saw a something hit the glass again. I blinked and stood up, walking over to the window. I opened the lock and slid the window up, shivering as a blast of cold air entered my room. I leaned out of the window and looked around finding nothing, until I looked directly down.

"Why the hell were you throwing stuff at my window?" I asked the raven haired boy who stood below. My reply was a middle finger. I rolled my eyes. "You should really grow out of that habit."

"Just shut up and go open the front door."

I sighed and closed my window before heading downstairs to open the door. As soon as turned the lock, the door was pushed open and Craig rushed inside.

"God, it's so fucking cold."

I quietly closed and relocked the door. "It's always cold."

"Exactly. The weather's supposed to change. I hate this town."

I chuckled and started back to my room, motioning for Craig to follow. Once we reached the top of the stairs I put a finger to my lips, silently telling Craig to be quiet before rushing past my younger brother's room and into my own, shutting the door carefully.

"I feel like some kind of criminal sneaking around every time I'm over here. I don't know what I did to have your parents hate me so much I'm not allowed near your house." Craig stated, sitting on my bed. I kind of felt bad about that. I mean, my parents didn't like Craig because they claimed he was a bad kid. They've been saying this since I was little. Saying that he was violent, after the fight he got in with Tweek, which wasn't even his fault. It was Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and I's. Then there was the whole Peru thing, which again wasn't Craig's fault. Oh, and the fact that he always flipped people off, but that was his own doing. "Where are your parents anyways?" Craig asked.

"I think they're grocery shopping or something."

"But you're brother's here right?" I nodded. "Would your brother tell if he caught me here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I'd rather not take the risk."

"Oh." Craig said laying back.

If you're somewhat confused by Craig's seemingly random appearance, it's alright, it hasn't really made much sense to me either. So, way back when, in elementary school, there was this kid, Mysterion. He was a vigilante, went about helping people and such, well, he decided to make me his partner in crime so to speak; I would give him all the information he needed. He gave me this job 'cause he said that I was the smartest kid in school. So, a while goes by, Cartman acts like an asshole, and Mysterion is forced to show his face, which leads to his arrest for being a vigilante. It turns out that Mysterion was the black haired boy that is currently lounging on my bed. During his time as a 'hero' we actually made quite good friends; even after Craig revealed himself a Mysterion. We never hung out at school much, mostly because we each had our own group of friends and our two groups weren't too friendly. So Craig would occasionally drop by my house for whatever reason, and even now, Craig's presence is a frequent happening.

"Hey Kyle?" I heard Craig say, pulling my thoughts from my essay.

"Yeah?"

"How do you say something that you can't?"

I blinked. Craig often said and asked things that made no sense, but what he said always took me by surprise. "Uhm, well, if you can't, then I guess you can't."

Craig sat up. "But what if it's really important? Like, it has to be said, you just can't… how could you?"

"Craig that makes no sense." I said looking back down at my paper. I heard Craig get off my bed. I looked up as he sat cross legged in front of me.

"I have to tell you something Kyle."

I stared at him for a moment before sitting up as well. "Okay? What is it?"

"I can't say it."

"What?" I asked, titling my head in confusion.

"See, that's why I was asking you. I have to tell you something, but I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"It's embarrassing." Craig said bluntly.

"If it's embarrassing, then why do you need to tell me?"

"Because it's important." Craig said exasperatedly, as if he were talking to a toddler.

"Well, that doesn't make sense!" I said, getting frustrated as well.

"Okay, fine. I know a way to tell you with out saying it."

"Huh?" I said, still unbelievably confused at what he was trying to tell me.

Craig got on his knees and shuffled towards me slightly. I shifted back, nervous about what he was doing. He brought his hands to the sides of my face and looked me directly in the eyes. "Okay." He said to himself before learning forward and brushing our lips together. My eyes widened and my first instinct was to jerk my head away but I felt frozen. After a moment, Craig pulled back a bit, but still close enough that I could feel his breath on my mouth. After a moment I composed myself and pulled my face out of Craig's hands.

"How the fuck was that less embarrassing than whatever you 'needed' to tell me?"

"Because I didn't have to say it." Craig stated.

"Say what?" Craig just looked at me expectantly. "Do you… er, like me… or something?" He nodded. "You could have just told me! You didn't have to go and sexually harass me."

Craig blinked. "Harass? I didn't harass you."

"Harassment is unwanted attention."

"You didn't want that? Why not? I thought it was nice…"

"That's the point!"

"So you did like it?"

"What? No! What made you think I li-" My sentence was cut off as I felt Craig's lips press against mine once again, this time with more pressure. Once Craig pulled back he smirked at me. "What?"

"You liked it. If you didn't you would have pushed me away."

I felt my face turning red, though I'm not sure if it was from embarrassment or frustration. "I-I did not! That's harassment!"

Craig's smirk dropped and he looked at me seriously. "I'm sorry, but Kyle, I really do like you. It's been bothering me for a while now. I just felt that you ought to know. So, now, I want to know how you feel about me." Craig said in that monotone voice of his.

"I… I-I don't know…" I felt dizzy. Where had all this come from? Too much was happening at once. I felt Craig's hands on my face again, trying to get me to look at him, but my eyes were darting around the room focusing on anything but him.

"I'm waiting for an answer here Kyle…"

I closed my eyes, thinking. What was my answer? How did I fell about this? About Craig? He was just my friend, wasn't he? I wouldn't consider our friendship special or different than one I had with anyone else… I'm so confused right now. I slowly opened my eyes and made the mistake of making eye contact. I stared into his icy grey-blue eyes, searching for the answers to my problem. I don't know what I found, but something lead me to slide my arms around his neck and press our lips together for the third time.

I'm not sure what I was getting myself into, but at the moment I didn't care. I was too focused on the feel of Craig's mouth moving against my own.

* * *

Wow. Okay, so, it's 3:25 AM here where I am (I'm on spring break and every time I get an extended break from school my sleep patterns get jacked up,[not that they were that great anyways] which lead to me flipping from being wide awake to half asleep), so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Whoa, parenthesis and brackets, a lot going on in that sentence. Hahaha. God, I'm tired.

Okay... So, about the story... Hopefully not too terrible? I have this planned as a multi-chapter story, but if no one likes it, I won't be posting anymore. So, I guess then it'd just be a random one-shot... If you did like it, please let me know. With a review. Your feedback, or lack of, will either make or break this story! That and seeing the review alert in my inbox makes me smile.(:


	2. Chapter 2

So, chapter two! And it's only been... about two months...

I would put my excuses here, but I don't really have any, other than the fact that I'm a lazy bones. -_-'

-Alex.

* * *

"Kyle bubbeleh!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Yeah?!" I yelled back.

"Don't yell in the house! Now come down here so I don't have call up to you!"

I sighed and minimized the Facebook window on my computer, and headed downstairs.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Alright, so we're going to be leaving now. You have my cell number right?"

"Yep."

"And your father's?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so make sure you watch Ike."

"Yep."

"Don't go anywhere."

"Yep."

My mother sighed exasperatedly. "Kyle..."

"No, seriously Mom. I know. You tell me this anytime you go anywhere."

"I'm just-"

"Making sure. I know."

"Okay, okay. Oh, and make sure to make something for dinner."

"I will. See ya." I said as my mom grabbed her coat and headed out to the car where my dad was waiting.

I locked the door after her and turned to my ten year old brother who was lounging on the couch.

"You hungry?" I asked.

The young Canadian just shrugged, eyes fixed on the television screen.

"You sure?"

Ike just nodded.

"Alright then. Just shout if you need something." I said and walked back to my room.

As I reached my room I shut the door behind me and sighed. It was Saturday night and I was stuck at home babysitting.

"Might as well do some homework."

I grabbed my book bag from the floor and brought it to my desk, dragging out my thick binder and setting to work.

After about an hour of geometry worksheets, I heard the familiar sound of something hitting the glass of my window. I rushed over to window and pushed the curtains to the side and peered down, seeing the faint outline of a boy dressed in blue.

I opened my window and leaned forward. "Craig?"

"No, it's Mr. Hankey." Called a nasally voice.

"If you're gonna be an asshole you can just freeze out there."

"No wait, I'm sorry. Kyle, honey, please let me in." He said sweetly.

I felt my face go pink. "Go wait by the door." I said, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

I hurried back downstairs and to the front door when I remembered something and froze. I looked back to find Ike asleep on the couch. I let out a breath of relief and carefully opened the door.

"What took s-" I quickly put a hand over Craig's mouth.

"Shh. My brother's right there." I whispered, motioning behind me.

Craig nodded and I felt something slick against the palm of my hand.

"Ahh!" I said, quickly retracting my hand. "Did you just lick me!?"

"Shh. Your brother's right there." He mimicked with a smirk before walking up to my room.

I looked at him with slight disgust, wiping my hand on my pants and followed him upstairs.

IKE'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the footsteps disappear upstairs. I sat up and glanced towards the stairs. Who was that? I thought to myself. And why were they being all sneaky?

"He's obviously hiding something, or rather, someone…" I mumbled.

Just then, my brain hatched the perfect plan.

I quickly and quietly ran upstairs to my room, and grabbed my digital camera of its spot on my dresser. I turned it on and grinned.

"I'm finally gonna get you back for all those years of kick the baby, Kyle."

I then tiptoed over to Kyle's room, camera in hand, and in one swift motion raised the camera and pushed open the door. But before I could snap the picture, the camera slipped from my fingers and landed with a 'thump' on the carpeted floor and I stood there staring wide eyed at the sight in front of me.

Kyle was lying back on his bed, his hands tangled in the dark hair of the boy who was hovering over him, their eyes closed and lips locked. That is, until they heard me in to doorway. As soon as the camera hit the floor my older brother's eyes snapped open and he sat up, pushing the other boy off of him.

"I-I, this isn't, Ike what are you doing u-up here?" Kyle stuttered, his face getting redder by the minute.

I just stood there staring at Kyle, before my eyes turned to the raven haired boy next to him, who flipped me off. I blinked.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Craig." The boy answered, flipping me off again.

"Ike…" Kyle started nervously, getting up and stepping toward me. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially Mom."

I looked at him for a moment, before a smirk made its way onto my face. Kyle looked at me warily.

"Oh sure, Kyle. I'll keep your secret." Kyle visibly relaxed. "On one condition…" Kyle's eyes widened.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yep." I said, still smirking. "Back to the condition… You have to do everything I say."

"What!?"

"For a year."

Kyle glared at me. "A week."

"Three months."

"Two weeks."

"One month. That or I'm telling Mom." Kyle's face reddened again, this time in frustration and anger. I smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal." Kyle muttered.

"Awesome." I smiled. "You can start by ordering me some pizza. Extra pepperoni."

KYLE'S POV

I glared at my brother from across the table. Ike was just smiling smugly as he ate his pizza.

"I thought Jews couldn't eat pizza."

I looked to my right, where Craig was sitting. "What?"

"Pizza doesn't seem very kosher."

"Well, pepperoni's not."

"Then why-?"

"I don't know. Ike's a retard."

"Ah ah ah, Kyle. I would be nice if I were you."

I just glared at him. "Well, you have your pizza. I'm gonna watch TV. C'mon Craig."

I plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

Craig sat down next to me. "You're brother's scary."

"He's not scary. He's just smart and annoying as hell."

"Hey Kyle?"

"Yea-" I started turning towards Craig, before he caught my lips in his. I blushed and pulled back.

"No way, this is what got me into this mess."

"So, what, I can't kiss you anymore?"

"Not while my brother's around!"

"Why not? We're already caught." He said leaning close.

"That doesn't make it okay!" I yelled, scooting to the other end of the couch. He simply smirked and moved over to me.

"C'mon Kyle, you know you want to…" He said, letting a hand slide down my side and resting on my hip. I let out a sigh of contentment. He just continued smirking and I felt the hand on my hip, slip under my shirt. I shivered and put my arms around his neck.

"Your hand's cold." I muttered before pressing my lips to his.

"Hey, Kyle, can I stay the night?"

I paused the video game Craig and I were playing and looked him. "You're kidding, right?"

"No… I'm seriously asking."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Uh, my parents?"

"What about?"

"What if they decide to check on me or something when they get home or something and find you asleep on my floor?"

Craig looked confused. "The floor? You wouldn't share the bed with me?"

I blushed. "Well, maybe I would... but you're missing the point."

"The answer's not that difficult. Just lock your door."

"I'm not allowed to lock my door…"

Craig just looked at me before he laughed. "Seriously?"

"It's not funny! My parents are very strict… especially my mom…"

"They won't care if you break the rules just this once."

"They will."

"Pleeeeease? C'mon dude, it's almost eleven at night, you can't expect me to walk home in the middle of the night, Plus it's snowing. What kind of person would do that?"

I sighed angrily. "Ugh, whatever." I got up and switched of the game console. "Well, I'm going to sleep, I'm tired."

I walked over to my dresser and opened one of the drawers, grabbing some sleep clothes. I put the clothes on top of the dresser and started to peel my shirt off when I felt eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder at Craig.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, just keep doing what you're doing." He replied with a smile in his tone.

I blushed and quickly changed clothes and locked my door before switching off the light and crawling into bed. I pulled the covers to my chin and curled into fetal position, my back toward Craig. I gave a small gasp when I felt Craig's arms snake around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Craig?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What… what are we?"

"Huh?"

I shifted a bit in his arms. "Like, this, what we're doing now, what we were doing when Ike caught us…" I felt myself blush at the memory.

Craig was silent for a moment. "Well… aren't we dating or something?"

"How can we be dating? We haven't been on a date…"

"Oh, I see."

"What?" I rolled over so that we were facing each other.

"You want to go on a date with me."

"What?! I never said that! I was just saying you can't 'date' someone without going on a date…"

"Then let's go on a date."

"I never said I wanted t-"

"I know, but I want to."

"What?"

"I want to date you." He said slowly. "I want to go on a date with you."

"Oh."

"So… Will you go out with me?"

"S-sure…" I mumbled.

I saw him smile in the darkness before he leaned forward to press our lips together. "Awesome."

* * *

A bit slow and random at the end there, but I kinda felt that it needed to happen because, I don't know... I had some sort of reasoning when I was typing it up...

So, yeah, they're gonna go on a date. Oh, and Ike's and evil little child. Haha. I love Ike.

Oh, and I don't think I put their ages in the last chapter, Kyle is sixteen and Ike is ten. And then, Craig any of the other kids will be sixteen too.

Anyways, in the next chapter more characters will be introduced 'cause it'll have school and stuffs.

Uhm, read and review please?(:


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~

Sorry for not updating in over five months. Hahaha... Ha...

So, yeah! On with the story!

- Alex.

* * *

"Kyle! You're going to miss the bus!" I heard my mom shriek from downstairs. "If you're late for school-!"

"I know!" I called back. "Just give me a minute!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my bathroom mirror. I scowled at my reflection as I tried to manage my red curls. After a few minutes I gave up and pulled my green earflap hat over my hair. I grabbed my messenger bag from my room and ran down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" I heard Ike call.

I turned and glared. He was smiling innocently. "I can't, I was up all night doing a certain someone's science project and over slept, so I don't have time to eat 'cause I'll miss the bus."

"Oh, my. Well, have fun at school Kylie~"

"Shuddup, Ike." I heard Ike's laughter as I shut the door behind me. As I trudged through the snowy terrain of South Park, Colorado, I heard my name being called. I turned to find Craig walking up to me.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." I replied back. Craig looked around for a moment before grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a chaste kiss.

I blushed and pulled away, continuing walking towards the bus stop. I heard Craig chuckle and his footsteps as he caught back up to me. As we finally reached the bus stop Craig walked past me to reach his own group, while I stopped next to Stan.

"There you are dude!" He said. "I thought you were gonna miss the bus."

"Aw, so Kahl didn't die?" Cartman whined. I glared at him, but said nothing.

"How come you were late?" Kenny asked, brushing his blonde hair from his eyes.

"I was up all night doing my brother's stupid science project, so I overslept."

Stan looked confused. "Why were you doing Ike's homework?"

"He blackmailed me. I wouldn't do it if i had a choice!"

"Blackmailed you? With what?"

Oh shit, I thought.

"Hey fags! The bus is here!" I never thought I'd say it, but thank God for Cartman.

"Let's go." I said, quickly climbing on the bus and taking a seat in my usual spot at the back. Stan slid into the seat next to me.

"So, what'd Ike blackmail you with?"

Dammit! "Uhh, I-"

"Hey Kyle." I heard a nasally voice call from a few rows up. Stan and I both looked up to see Craig looking at me.

Stan glared. "What the hell do you want Craig?"

"Did I call you? Kyle, C'mere."

"Um, I'll just see what he wants." I quickly made my way up forward a couple rows and sat down next to Craig. "What?" I asked.

Craig just leaned back against the seat. "Nothing."

"But-"

"What're you and Stan talking about?"

I blinked. "Oh, he asked how Ike blackmailed me."

"Did you tell him."

"Of course not!"

Craig frowned a bit. "Why not?"

"B-because!"

"I told my friends."

"Told them what?"

"About how we're dating."

"What?" I almost yelled, looking around to be sure no one heard Craig's last sentence.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does! Wait, what didn't your friends do? When you told them?"

"They were cool with it. I mean Tweek freaked out a little bit, but that's just him."

"They really don't care? At all?"

Craig just shrugged. " I dunno, but even if they did care, screw them, I'm happy."

I blushed. "Really?"

He nodded and took my hand, a small smile on his lips.

"Kyle!" I turned to see Stan motioning me back.

"I gotta go grab my bag before we get to school..."

"'Kay, oh hey, what are you doing at lunch?"

"I'll probably be eating."

"After you get your food meet me by the cafeteria doors."

"But..."

Craig squeezed my hand. "Please?"

I sighed but smiled. "Sure." With that I got up and headed back to Stan.

"What the hell was that about?" Stan asked as I sat down.

"Oh, he wanted to know if we had homework in math."

Stan looked skeptical but didn't question me further.

Once we arrived at school Stan and I parted to go to our separate classes. He had history first, I had chemistry.

I sat down in my assigned seat and set my bag down, waiting for the teacher to start class. After about ten minutes the teacher burst in the room.

"Sorry students!" She said, setting her handbag down and then heading to the board. She started writing today's assignment. It was a group assignment. I smiled and turned to look at Wendy. She looked up and smiled back. Wendy and I had become close friends. At school at least, we were the two who got the highest grades, so we usually stuck together on projects and such.

"So as you can see..." Our teacher started. "This is a group lab. Please get in groups of two. Now, go sit with your partner while I hand out the pre-lab packet."

As I turned to make my way over to Wendy I found my path blocked by...

"Clyde?"

"Hey there Kyle. Wanna be partners?"

"Actually I..."

"Great!" He took a seat next to me.

"Kyle!" I heard Wendy's slightly high voice call. I turned and she looked confused. "Are you partnered with Clyde?"

"I guess? Sorry."

She smiled. "No, it's fine." She then called Heidi's name, motioning the brunette over.

"So..." I say turning back to Clyde.

"You and Craig, huh?" My eyes went wide and I looked around, making sure no one was in ear shot. "Don't worry, no on can hear us, they're all too involved in their own conversations." I nodded, but I was still afraid of someone hearing us. Clyde chuckled. "Jeez, you're just like Tweek, always paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid!" I replied. "It's just not something I'd want everyone to know about just yet..."

"So, you do plan on telling people? Craig said you haven't even told your friends yet."

"How do you know that? I, like, just told him." Clyde simply held up his red cell phone. "So, does he tell you guys everything."

"I'm not sure about the others, but he tells me everything."

"Oh." I let that sink in, then I blushed. "So you know that-"

"Your brother walked in on you guys?" He laughed. "Yep, I know." My blush just got deeper and he laughed again. "But, let's get serious now." I blinked at Clyde's change of tone. "Craig may not seem it, but he's a pretty fragile guy."

I had to cover my mouth to hide my amused smile. "Oh? How so?"

"Hey, I know it sounds funny, but I'm being completely serious. He gets really bent out of shape about things. Like, you know his geniua pig he had back in fourth grade?" I nodded. I remember him bringing it to show and tell one day. "Well, it died when he was like thirteen."

"He didn't cry did he?"

"No, no, nothing like that, but he was just like... I don't know, not himself. I mean, that thing was like his best friend."

"So, what's the point of this story?"

Clyde sighed. "You're like the geniua pig, alright? If you leave him, he's gonna fall apart."

"I'm a geniua pig?"

"What I'm trying to say is he's serious about you, if you dump him or something he's not gonna just get over it. He holds on to these things for months, years maybe."

I was silent for a moment. "Y'know, the whole genuia pig thing wasn't the best way to go about this."

"Fine! Forget the genuia pig!"

Just then I remembered something. "Hey, Clyde, Craig tells you everything right?"

"Yeah."

"When, this all started, he said he'd liked me for a while... Uh, how long is 'a while'?"

He looked at me warily. "You really wanna know?" I nodded. "About four years."

* * *

GASP! Four years is a long time. So, Craig's had a crush on Kyle since they were twelve.

Please review~!(:


End file.
